Harry Potter and The Summer Program
by Herolily622008
Summary: After killing Quirrel, Harry feels guilty. He looks through a muggle magazine only to find Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is hosting a summer program where people ages 10-17 can try out the jobs there! And it's for free! On the way he meets new friends and enemies. Who can he trust? Find out in this Fanfiction! Rated T for language and gore.
1. 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! This is a Harry Potter FNAF Xover. I do not own Harry Potter or Five Nights At Freddy's, so I can't take credit for those. ONCE AGAIN FNAF AND HARRY POTTER ARE NOT MINE. But I am gonna add an OC, so there that is. But you'll know who it is.**

Harry was looking through a magazine, a muggle one.

Still shook up about the fact he killed someone- His own Professor!- He decided to see what summer programs there were.

Ya, he knows Quirrel was possessed by the guy who killed his parents, but he also knew it was probably against his will.

Away way, while looking through the magazine, there was a FREE summer program.

 _ **Fazbear Summer Tryouts!**_

 _ **Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is hosting a summer program for people ages 10-17! You will get to choose one of the jobs, and get to see what the people do! The kids are supplied with a free pizza and soda every time they come, and may even get to help out the employees! If so, please call (Insert Phone Number Here)**_

He could do it and get his mind off things, for he had seen the pizzeria when walking to school!

Here comes the hard part.

"Uncle Vernon?" He asked his Uncle, who grunted. "There's a free summer program at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and I was wondering-"

"You can go." He said, smirking. Harry was surprised, but replied with

"Thank you!" and called the pizzeria. The person on the phone was overjoyed and told Harry he was signed up, and to arrive at 7PM.

Still weirded out by how happy his Uncle was, Harry checked the time. 6:30.

After waiting 5 minutes he left the house, so he could leave the Dursley household without someone yelling at him.

He counted the trees as he walked by, for reasons that to him remain unknown.

1...2...4….5...6...9….14…..

In total, there were 37 trees on the way.

Harry walked into the pizzeria, and was hit with children speaking and the scent of pizza.

"Hello, I signed up for the summer program?" Harry asked the lady there, who had brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a bear hat and a name tag, which read 'Juniper'.

"Ah, yes. You're around 20 minutes early, though." She told him. "What's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." He replied.

"Nice to meet you Harry, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." She said. "You can stay here until it's time, or you can watch the animatronics."

"I-I'll watch the animatronics." Harry replied nervously, before Juniper lead him to the party room.

Harry watched in amazement as the animatronics on stage preformed.

There was a bunny, chicken, and bear.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a place with an 'Out of Order' sign. After noticing this, he looked at it again.

It was a smaller stage, with a purple curtain instead of red like the one that was current pulled back on the main stage.

As he watched the animatronics on stage, Harry never noticed five pairs of eyes on him.

~It is now 7~

"Everyone here for the summer program please head towards the office." A voice said over the speakers.

Harry saw a group of people and followed them, since most of them looked around 14.

He found out he was correct, as there was a small office with two doorways.

"Okay, here is the list of the different jobs you can help out, choose one." A man with purple hair told the people.

They took turns choosing, and Harry was last.

After scanning the normal jobs like chef, waiter, etc, Harry saw 'Night Guard'.

"Umm, I'll do Night Guard." Harry said. He could've sworn that the purple haired guy's smiled widened, but just barely.

"Okay! You guys can go start the jobs now, and I'll talk with…" Purple haired guy looked at Harry.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered.

"I'll talk with young Harry here about what he should do in the meantime." He finished. The group of people left, and Purple-Haired-Guy looked at Harry.

"Umm." Harry said. Purple Haired Guy laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." He chuckled again. "Anyway, you can call me Purple Guy, I'm the day guard and owner of the place."

"Nice to meet you." Harry surprised himself by saying.

"Now, the shift is 12-6, but we recently got a new guard after the last one…. Quit. Actually, the new guard is the first female nightguard in the history of Freddy's, not to mention youngest guard.." He said thoughtfully. "She told me she was working here to get money for her younger sister's school supplies."

"How old is she?" Harry asked, curious for some weird reason.

"Fourteen." Purple Guy replied. "Normally the guards are 18 through 29. Anyway, you could wait here or leave. Just as long as you're here by 11:30."

"I'll stay in the party room." Harry decided, before leaving the office.

Unknown to him, Purple Guy's eyes changed to black with a white dot, then back to blue.


	2. 2

**A/N: Okay, this is when it starts getting real. This is the first chapter with cussing, and my OC. I used two websites, the one I used for the phone guy has links throughout the messages, and the other has a link for a picture.**

At 11:20, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes came in.

Everyone else had left, for the rule 'Leave Before Dark' was still there.

Harry had already called Vernon, who was happy the freak was out of the house every night for the rest of the summer.

Anyway, Harry was waiting at a party table. The girl walked over to him.

"Hello, my guess if you're a part of the summer program?" She asked. Harry nodded. "Cool! I did it when I was twelve, I worked with the day guard."

"Really?" Harry asked, curious.

"Yep!" She replied.

"Cool!" Harry cheered.

"Oh, by the way my name is Harmony." The girl, Harmony, introduced herself.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." Harry responded. The girl's eyes widened.

"You mean the Harry that my little sister told me her best friend's sister was going to use a love potion on?" Harmony asked. Harry stared at Harmony, mouth agape.

"Who's your sister?" Harry asked after what felt like forever.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger." Harmony replied.

"They-They." Harry was in shock. The two people that stuck by him all year long-were traitors?

"Yes." Harmony sadly replied, before both heard a door open.

"Harmony, you're here!" Purple Guy said, walking into the room.

"Mmhmm." Harmony replied.

"Well, I better not distract you, but you are allowed to grab a pizza and drinks from the kitchen, just be in the office by twelve."

"Okay?" Harmony replied, before Purple Guy left."So Harry, do you like pizza?" Harmony asked the young boy.

"I've actually never had it.." Harry mumbled, Harmony could hardly hear him.

"WHAT!?" She yelled, before dragging him to the kitchen for pizza.

In the end, they grabbed a pepperoni pizza (Harmony's favorite), and cherry cokes (Which Harry found out he enjoyed).

They were in the office by 11:58, and Harmony was telling Harry stories of her childhood involving the animatronics.

"We actually live a bit away, but I come here because I enjoyed another location that closed down." Harmony told Harry. "It was around… Ten years ago, I think. My parents still aren't allowing me to find out why."

"Huh." Harry said before the phone started to ring.

"I'll get-" Harmony was cut off by it playing anyway.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night.Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

"WHAT!" Harmony said, surprised.

Harry stood still. Why were the animatronics like that?

"Umm, I'm sorry that we didn't know about this before, Harry." Harmony sighed.

"It's not your fault." Harry told her.

Harmony looked up, before picking up the tablet.

"SHIT!" She yelled, before realizing what she said and looked at Harry, who shrugged.

"Bonnie's gone." Harmony finally explained a few seconds later.

"Ok, and yes, you may cuss in front of me. That language is used a lot at home." Harry told her as she nodded.

"Okay, I'll try not to though." Harmony said, before looking at the cameras again.

"Huh." Harmony was looking weirdly at the cameras. "All of the three main animatronics are in the party room."

"What?" Harry asked, Harmony showed him the tablet in reply. "Weird."

"I know." Harmony agreed, then she pulled out a chain. It had different planets on it, the moon was in the center. **(** **Necklace** **)**

She put it on, and checked the cameras. "Fuck, Bonnie has disappeared again."

Harry decided to check the lights, the east hallway was clear, and right before he checked the west hallway…

"Holy Shit you're kids."


	3. 3

**A/** **N: Hello my friends! Sorry for lack of updates, but I have a whole lot on my plate. So much that I am writing this on my phone, so I apologize for Spelling-Errors.** **I don't own FNaF or Harry Potter! This makes me no money! Enjoy!**

~Harry's PoV~

I was staring at the purple bunny, who was staring at us in shock. Even Harmony was frozen.

"Bonnie!" Chica came to the other door. "Don't cuss in front of kids!" She then looked at me.

"Aww, aren't you the cutest!" As she came closer, Harmony put a protective arm around me.

"What's going on!" Harmony demanded.

"We never wanted to hurt kids; never," Freddy said, walked into the office.

As you can guess, it was getting packed.

"Can we move this to the main room, please?" I asked, my voice could barely be heard, though they heard me.

"Of course," Chica responded. She starting heading to the main room and the rest of us followed.

"So, why do you target guards?" Harmony asked.

She didn't get an answer, for at the same time Foxy came out.

"Ay, I heard the racket with me own ears," He said as the other animatronics looked at him weirdly. Foxy turned to Harmony and me.

"Nice to meet ya, maties,"

"Nice to meet you too," Harmony nodded. "Now, my question?"

"It's a long story, one you kids shouldn't have to hear..." Freddy started explaining.

Harmony snorted. "Now you're just asking for me to bug you,"

Bonnie sighed. "Fine, I'll explain it. So, there once was a bastard of a grape who decided that fucking murdering kids was a good way to go. He then went off and stabbed a whole bunch of kids, all of which have been cursed to a life in hell AKA these animatronic suits. The grape was a guard here at Freddy's, so now us five hunt down all the murders that come to this fucking place,"

"Language! There are children!" Chica scolding, being a Mother-Hen **;)**

Ignoring Chica, Harmony frowned. "You five? But there's only four of you..."

"Actually, we have dozens of us, but the other one included in the five is currently watching from the shadows..." Freddy glared at a corner, where a Golden version of him appeared.

"Hey, I like _listening_ to drama, no _being_ in the drama," A surprisingly female voice said.

"We know, you've only said that 56729 times, Goldie," Freddy rolled his eyes.

"Aww, you care, you've been keeping count!" 'Goldie' responded.

I think it should've been weird to me, but I go to a school for kids with magic that is a castle, and is invested with ghosts.

I'm more interested in the free pizza I'll get. We don't have pizza at Hogwarts, and my _relatives_ would rather die than give me pizza.

They must've noticed I spaced out because the next thing I knew, Bonnie was waving his hand in my face.

"Bunny calling child, you there?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Good 'cause that's shit I don't want to deal with," Bonnie... Sighed in relief. "Also, what's your name?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," I replied.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," Goldie told me, and everyone else responded similarly.

"Well, it's almost time for us to go, we'll see you tomorrow?" Harmony suddenly said.

"Of course!" Chica said. "Have a nice day!"

As we left, I starting thinking about what I had gotteb into.


	4. 4

**A/N: Wow! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I can't believe my story got this much attention! Thank you! I'll try to update at least once a month, but school can get busy, and Writer's Block sucks. This chapter is just advancing the plot, and it might not be too good. Once again, thanks for reading this!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter or Five Nights At Freddy's! I only own the plot, and Harmony!**

~3rd Person POV~

It has been a few weeks since that night, and through that time everyone has become pretty close. We come in on a new scene; Chica teaching Harry how to make pizza from scratch.

Sure, Harry cooked for his relatives, but Dudley would only eat the most greasy of pizzas, so he never learned.

They just put the pizzas in the oven and starting to clean up as Harmony walked into the room.

"Hey Chica, can I borrow Harry for a second?" She asked.

"Of course! We were just cleaning up after all, which I can finish by myself," Chica gave her version of a cheery smile.

"Thanks," Harmony smiled back. "Come on, Harry,"

"Okay," Harry followed Harmony into the office. "What is it?"

"Well, I took Hermione to Diagon Alley at our parents' request, and while we were there I managed to get a few books about potions, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures. Apparently, muggles and squibs can do these things. Well, they did say that some ancient runes required a magical charge, but those are for the more powerful ones." Harmony ranted. "Best part about them is that apparently there's a potion you can pour on your wand that removes the trace,"

"What wait!?" Harry ignored the fact that Harmony and Hermione both had the same rant style, and wanted to find out how the trace could be removed.

"Yeah! Here, I'll show you!" Harmony picked up a book from the desk and flipped to a bookmarked place.

On the bookmarked page sat a recipe for a potion that could remove the trace and all tracking charms.

"Good idea but… Where are we going to get the ingredients?" Harry asked.

By the power of Harmony, she pulled out a catalog. "Boom! Potions catalog! All the ingredients for it are in here!"

Harry's face lit up before he realized another bump in the road. "My relatives locked up all my magic stuff… They'd kill me if I used any,"

Harmony frowned, and closed the book. "Yeah… That might be a problem…." Harmony got a thoughtful look on her face. "How is it locked up? Could you sneak to it in the middle of the night?"

Harry looked at the guard, trying to see what she was thinking. "It's locked up in the cupboard under the stairs, I doubt I could sneak to it with how Aunt Petunia sleeps,"

A forced cough sounded from the doorway, and there stood Gold.

"I overheard what you guys were saying… Let's say your relatives were trapped in an extremely deep dream…. Would you be able to reach your stuff then?" She asked.

Harry glanced at Harmony, before looking back at Gold.

"Yes, that might work…" Harry considered.

"But how? It's not like we could find any sleeping pills," Harmony pointed out.

Gold stared at her. "Wait… Why are sleeping pills the first thing that comes to mind? Isn't that a little.. Messed up?"

"Isn't killing guards who just want a job a little messed up?" Harmony shot back.

"Touche," Gold narrowed her eyes "And don't worry, I have my ways…." She gave her version of a sinister grin.

"Knocking them unconscious?" Harmony guessed.

"What the fuck?" Gold asked.

Harry snuck out of the room, not wanting to hear them fight if they were to.

The duo didn't notice the small child leave.

"Again, you used to fucking murder guards, and you think knocking somebody unconscious is bad?" Harmony used the murder card again.

"They're Harry's relatives! If something happens to them, then the authorities might do something to Harry!" Gold explained.

"Oh, right…" Harmony blushed and rubbed her neck. "Speaking of which, where's Harry?"

Gold then noticed that the emerald eyed boy had disappeared. "Huh?"

Harmony stepped out of the hallway and speed walked to the main room, where she saw Harry, Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy all eating pizza together.

She calmed down, and looked at the young boy eating at the table, a wide smile on his face, and the childhood innocence that she never had shimmering in his eyes.


	5. 5

**A/N: Wow! An update! Yeah, it's real. I wanted to reward the people who believe in this-Who believe in** _ **me.**_ **This chapter we're diving into Harmony's life, so not much FNAF. You may be wondering why I wrote this. Well.. I read** _**Fazbear Frights: Into the Pit**_ **like two days ago, and now I'm in a FNAF mood. Honestly, I've been writing fanfictions left and right, but one 0.1% have ever made it onto the web.**

 **Heh, I have a LOT of free time.**

 **Anyway, I don't own FNAF or Harry Potter! :)**

Harmony walked to her house. It was quite a long walk, but she always enjoyed the time away from her studious sister and her parents (Who hated the fact that she worked at a pizza place, and forced her to brush her teeth very thorough).

When she got home, it was very light outside. This was common, as it normally was in summer.

Checking the time, it was 7:30. Her parents would already be working, and her sister was either studying or asleep.

Harmony walked upstairs to check on her sister, who fell asleep at her desk with an open book.

Carefully moving Hermione, Harmony bookmarked her sister's place and put Hermione in her bed.

Then, Harmony crawled out of her sister's bedroom, into her own.

She lied down on the bed and her exhaustion caught up with her.

~Later~

Harmony sat up in cold sweat. "I… I need to write this down,"

She ran to her desk, quickly writing down what she heard in her dream. Checking it over, she speed-walked down the stairs with her notebook in hand, to the basement.

You see, while Hermione had brain talents, Harmony always prefered the music side of things.

That led to a lot of clashing between the sisters, with Hermione always insisted that Harmony should spend her free time studying, but Harmony wanting to explore the musical sides of the world.

Needless to say, it still came up every once and awhile.

Anyway, Harmony's natural talent for music led her to learn multiple instruments. These included guitar, keyboard, and even drums.

Harmony quickly decided that the singing should be done first, so she began. After getting it exactly as it was in her dream, she recorded it. Rinse and repeat until she had the instrumental parts done. She actually used a website for some of the instruments she didn't play.

She then decided to try it all at once.

 **(Lockdown by SharaX {Yes I Copied-Pasted the lyrics. Deal with it})**

"I had a dream

Where something came to life

Mechanical parts cold

Trapped inside this unfortunate soul

I took the fall

That no one else would take

Corridors are locked

The door is shut - sometimes I'd see your face

I thought them strangers

Bent to play pretend

Fun's only a game

'Til someone breaks the rules and lets them in

And when the lights go out

This is the end

Now we're in this blackout

And when the lights go-

(Instrumental)

I had a dream

Where something came to life

Mechanical parts cold

Trapped inside this unfortunate soul

I thought them strangers

Bent to play pretend

Fun's only a game

'Til someone breaks the rules and lets them in

(Instrumental)

I had a dream

Where something came to life

Mechanical parts cold

Trapped inside this unfortunate soul

I took the fall

That no one else would take

Corridors are locked

The door is shut - sometimes I'd see your face

I thought them strangers

Bent to play pretend

Fun's only a game

'Til someone breaks the rules and lets them in

And when the lights go out

This is the end

Now we're in this blackout

And when the lights go-"

Harmony made sure that it sounded right, and checked the time.

"Wait… 11:30 already?! I wonder why no one came down here to let me know it was time to leave?!" She went upstairs, looking for her parents. Instead, she found a note on the fridge.

' _We'll be working late, dinner's in the fridge,_

 _With all our love, Mom and Dad'_

Harmony was panicking. She couldn't be late! Harry was counting on her!

Sighing, she called her only friend; Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy, I know it's late, but can you pick me up? I didn't realize how late it had gotten, and I need to get to my job,"

" _Sure, I have nothing better to do,"_ Her older friend's voice came over the speakers. " _Be there in five,"_

"Thanks, Jeremy. You're a lifesaver," Harmony said, before hanging up.

Jeremy volunteered at Harmony's school to get some experience watching kids, and the two had become really close, with a brother-sister relationship.

She waited a few minutes, and saw Jeremy pull into the driveway.

Harmony walked outside, and got into his car.

"Hey Harmony," Jeremy, smiled at the girl next to him. His electric blue eyes looked at the brunette. "Where do you work?"

"132, Little Whinging, Surrey," She responded.

"Ah, okay,"

While Jeremy drove, they made small talk.

The car stopped when the pizzeria came into sight.

"Harmony... Where exactly do you work?" The 18 year old looked at the pizzeria with haunted eyes.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, I'm the nightguard… Why?" Harmony asked.

 **A/N: Okay. I have a good reason for the song. I've been listening to it on repeat for like the past hour, so… I needed to share it or put it in a story somewhere, and where better to put songs than with a character named Harmony?**

 **Whelp, 'til we meet again!**


End file.
